Nice Chocolate Hair, Mistress
by Heiwajima Hana
Summary: "Rambut cokelat yang indah, Mistress." Hanya dengan empat rangkaian kata itu, Gary Hedervathe bisa mengenal Viennisse Edelweistein dan duduk sedikit lebih lama di meja kafe itu. Male!Hungary/fem!Austria. AU, Genderbend. RnR?


**Summary::**

"Rambut cokelat yang indah, Mistress." hanya dengan empat rangkaian kata itu, Gary Hedervathe bisa mengenal Viennisse Edelweistein dan duduk sedikit lebih lama di meja kafe itu. Male!Hungary/fem!Austria. AU, Genderbend. RnR?

**...=*=—+_0_+—=*=...**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers **© Hidekaz Himaruya

**Nice Chocolate Hair, Mistress** © Hana

**...=*=—+_0_+—=*=...**

Gary Hedervathe duduk di sebuah kafe yang tidak terlalu penuh dengan meja hitam bertaplak selembar sutra putih berdekorasi batik Indonesia dengan vas keramik bunga krisan. Tangan berkulit susunya memegang pegangan cangkir medium berisi teh Darjeeling, sementara tangan lainnya memegang koran. Rambut cokelat mudanya yang panjang dikuncir rapih tanpa kesan 'liar' namun kesopanan, dan matanya yang hijau muda tidak sepenuhnya terpaku di rangkaian tulisan berita tertulis itu.

Matanya yang dari tadi berputar-putar bosan melihat sekeliling kafe megah yang tidak terlalu padat itu—karena koran bukanklah sesuatu yang dianggapnya menghibur—kini langsung terdiam dan tersorot penuh pada satu titik dimana seorang wanita muda cantik berkacamata berdiri dengan _hand-phone_ di telinga yang disangga tangan kirinya dan dua buku tebal di pelukannya.

_Cantik_, adalah kata yang diucapkan batin pemuda _Hungarian_ kelahiran Budapest itu dalam hati. Matanya tak lepas memandangi sosok itu bagai _slow motion_.

Wanita itu berambut bergelombang cokelat gelap dengan kulit pucat yang bersinar, membuat mata beriris lembayungnya mencolok. Pakaiannya sederhana saja—_dress_ minim renda tiga senti di bawah lutut berwarna cokelat gelap menyerupai warna rambutnya dan sepatu hak rendah cokelat muda yang pas di kakinya. Kacamata bening itu membuatnya makin terlihat menarik dan tampang datarnya tidak mengganggu sama sekali.

Gary mendapat perhatian wanita itu dan ia tersenyum ramah padanya.

Wanita itu tidakmembalas senyumannya, tapi berjalan mendekat—tanpa salah satu manik _violet_-nya yang terarah ke Gary.

"Rambut cokelat yang indah, _Mistress_."

Wanita berkacamata itu menoleh padanya dengan mata yang memicing, dan Gary tetap mengembang senyuman di bibir.

"...Terima kasih." wanita itu tersenyum sangat singkat dan sangat tipis setelah mengatakan kalimat beraksen _German_-nya itu dan kembali memandangi jendela yang menghadap ke arah lain, membelakangi Gary yang terpesona dengan senyuman sangat kilat _Mistress_ itu.

Sunyi di antara mereka, dan Gary memecahkannya dengan berdiri dari kursinya dan berucap, "Kau bisa menemaniku disini, _Mistress_, aku akan sangat tersanjung."

Wanita itu akhirnya memilih duduk di depan pria _Hungarian_ yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Boleh kutahu namamu, _Miss_?" Gary membuka pembicaraan sopan.

Wanita itu tersenyum singkat lagi, tapi tidak sesingkat tadi. "Viennisse Edelweistein." jawabnya. Gary mengangguk.

"_Miss_ Edelweistein, nama yang indah," komentarnya dengan senyuman. "Dari.. Switzerland?" ia menebak.

"Austria," sanggah Viennisse, "Terima kasih untuk pujianmu."

"_Mistress_, siapa yang kau tunggu?" Gary bertanya hati-hati dan sebuah rona kemerahan menjalar di pipi wanita muda itu—_manis_, pikir Gary.

"T-tunanganku." jawabnya sembari menolehkan kepala ke arah lain.

Gary tidak bisa tersenyum, ia tidak tahu. "Boleh.. kutahu namanya?"

"Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt." rona merah muda di pipi Viennisse memudar, dan digantikan senyuman yang.. terpaksa. Kau bisa melihatnya dari muka yang tersenyum tapi bahu yang turun.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya." komentar Gary dengan kerutan di dahi. Ia memilih bertanya hati-hati.

Viennisse menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangkatnya dengan hembusan nafas pelan. "Tentu," ia berkata sedatar mungkin. "Ia.. ia sedang di rumah sakit."

Gary terhenyak beberapa saat dan ingin meminta maaf saat dilihatnya Viennisse yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, ia yang memintaku menunggunya disini, di kafe ini," ucapnya pelan. Tangannya memainkan jari-jari tangannya sendiri. "Gilbert.. selalu menemuiku disini, sebelum kerja. Dan sekarang.. saat ia sakit.. ia memaksaku untuk menunggu di kafe ini, sampai ia sembuh." ia menggigit bibirnya.

"_Miss_, kalau kau tidak—"

"Tidak, tidak—" ucapannya tergantung yang Gary tanggapi dengan meremas tangan Viennisse yang bergetar. Pemuda itu tahu ia sudah bertanya sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan. "—Gilbert—semuanya—" ucapannya menggantung lagi dan terdengar tidak jelas.

Gary memandang kepala wanita bermata lembayung itu cemas. Wanita itu tidak menangis, tapi tubuhnya gemetar sampai merayapi telapaknya yang menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan Viennisse. Mata hijau Gary melihat kedataran dan rasa sakit di mata ungu wanita beraksen _German_-_Austrian_ itu. Ia terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu yang sangat besar.

"...M-maaf, membicarakannya selalu membuatku berlebihan," Gary mendongak dan melihat wajah Viennisse yang datar kembali. "Aku harus.. pergi." lanjutnya seraya bangkit dengan cepat. Tangan yang digenggam Gary masih bergetar, dan tangan itu sudah tidak terasa lagi di permukaan kulitnya.

Gary memandang dalam Viennisse yang memandangnya balik dengan ekspresi datar seperti tadi. Sunyi sampai, "Kau benar," suara beratnya membelah keheningan pribadi mereka dan ia melebarkan senyuman. Ia berdiri dan mengambil tangan wanita itu dan mengecupnya perlahan. "Selamat tinggal, _Mistress_.. Viennisse. Senang bicara dengan wanita secantik dirimu."

Ia bisa melihat semburat merah muda di pipi-pipinya yang pucat walau hanya sedetik-dua detik. Viennisse menarik tangannya kembali sama sopannya dan berucap, "Ya, senang juga bertemu denganmu, _Mr. _Hedervathe," Gary baru menyadari adanya _name_-_tag_ mungil di dada kemeja hitamnya yang bergaris putih. "Kuharap bertemu lagi denganmu."

Gary sudah akan melepas kepergian wanita itu, tapi dirinya langsung mengejar, "_Miss_, maaf," Viennisse berhenti dan Gary menyejajarkan. "Boleh kutahu dimana _Mr_. Beilschmidt—"

"Tidak perlu repot." Viennisse memotong, ia kembali berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Raut wajahnya tidak sedatar tadi.

"_Miss_—" Gary hampir mengambil langkah lagi, tapi Viennisse berhenti dan wajahnya yang cantik menoleh kepada Gary sampai kedua pasang mata itu bertabrakan.

"Dia sudah meninggal."

**The End**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih atas waktunya membaca! Selesai sejak Mei 2011 dulu, dan arsip lama ini tidak dibetulkan sama sekali. Review sangat dipersilakan **:D**


End file.
